Our Elysium
by JustABadFanfictionWriter
Summary: 6 months have passed since the World Tree collapsed, and the Titans merged to form the New Elysium. All is peaceful, but that doesn't mean Rex will have it easy navigating through life... and his own heart.
1. New Elysium, Same Old Friends

Chapter One

* * *

The Titans of Alrest had come together as the Architect's last wish, forming the new Elysium, brimming with life as the people of the Titans finally come to each other and shared their cultures.

That was over half a year ago.

Rex, along with the others, had gone their separate ways for the most part. Zeke went back to Tantal with Pandoria, Mòrag, along with Brighid, returned to her post as the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, and Tora returned to Torigoth so that he could Poppi even stronger.

However, Rex, Pyra, and Mythra had gone back to Fonsett Village along with Nia and Dromarch and took up residence in Corrine's house. It was a little cramped at first, but with all the money Rex had earned by salvaging throughout his journey they were able to make the house bigger, accommodating to all their needs. But there's so much more that needs to happen…

* * *

"Ahhhhh…" Rex sighed as he rolled out of bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he swung his legs lightly, scraping the floor each time. It had already been a few months, but waking up back at Aunt Corrine's house was still an almost surreal feeling. He reached up to his chest, where Jin had stabbed him. It already seemed like so many years ago, and he couldn't help feeling a twang of pain when thinking of Jin's sacrifice.

Shaking himself out of his memories, he quickly brushed his teeth, slipped into his Salvager's Clothes, and stepped out of his room. The aroma of Pan-Fried Tartari filled his nose as he rushed down the stairs and stepped in to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rex!" Pyra said sweetly, taking her eyes off of the stove for a few seconds.

"Mornin', Pyra!" He responded, seating himself at the table. Across from him, Nia was sitting, her face planted firmly on the hard wood. Her hair (Rex didn't know if it counted as hair or fur, honestly) was extremely messed up, sticking out at very weird angles. It took Rex a second to realize that the purring sound that he was hearing was really her snores. He leaned over the table and was about to poke her ears when someone spoke.

"I wouldn't do that to my lady, if I were you," Dromarch said. "She _is_ used to getting up early, but the lax lifestyle these past few months have made my lady's sleep schedule a bit... lenient, to say the least. It's best to leave her be, for now." Rex turned and looked at Nia's Blade. A small smile stretched across his face. "You know what my lady is like when she is… _cranky_."

Rex's eyes widened as he carefully sat back down. "Y-yeah…" He remembered her tearing up her wanted poster in Torigoth and shuddered. "Anyway, what's up, Dromarch?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Hardly anything, Master Rex." Dromarch sighed. "We don't do much, nowadays. Perhaps we should go somewhere? See people we know?"

"That's not a bad idea," Pyra piped in, setting plates around the table, very carefully putting Nia's a few feet away from her. "But we'd have to see what Mythra and Aunt Corrine would have to say about it."

"What would I have to say about what?" Mythra's voice echoed from the stairway.

"We want to go on vacation somewhere! Somewhere exciting, where we can maybe meet some of the others," Pyra said excitedly, leaning forward a little. However, she had leaned over Rex, whose face flushed a bright shade of red. Taking all his willpower not to look up, he looked over at Mythra, who was smirking at his predicament.

"Y-yeah," he said, now careful to avoid eye contact with the Light-Blade. "Dromarch thought that we were too relaxed now, and that we should go somewhere exciting."

"I'm sure you're very excited right now, though, Rex. Why would you wanna be anywhere else?" She said, leaning against the wall, her arms folded.

Rex stared daggers at Mythra as Pyra leaned closer to Rex, her eyes filled with confusion. "Rex?" She said, gazing into his eyes. "What did Mythra mean by that?"

Rex stood up quickly, his chair flying backwards as Nia fell out of hers muttering something about Paratha's. "I'll be right back, everyone!" He exclaimed quickly, turning around, scooping his plate of food, and walking out the front door.

"Argh!" He yelled after walking a little, munching on his Tartari. He eyed the scenery, its lush greens and blues, the children running around and playing in the village, but his mind was elsewhere.

A particular memory played through his mind. Back at the World Tree, as Pyra was drifting away from the group, Zeke had said something to him.

"Chum… How long are you planning to be a baby…? She's the girl you love. You gotta accept her decision. That's what being an adult means."

 _I… love her?_ He asked himself. _I love everyone though!_

Before he could contemplate what he meant, he nearly walked off a cliff. Startled, he dropped his plate clear of the edge of the Titan.

"Noooo!" He cried, falling on the ground. "T-that Tartari! It was innocent!" Tears filled his eyes as he gazed off the cliff, his precious food still in free-fall towards the water below.

The sound of wings in the air drew his attention as a familiar face drifter into view.

"Now, now, Rex," Azurda said calmly. "What have I said about getting to attached for your food?"

"Gramps!" Rex stood up, jumping onto the smaller Titan's back. "Thank the Architect that you're here. I need to talk to you about something."

Azurda craned his neck around to look at his surrogate grandson. "What is it you need, Rex? Is it about the girls?" He chuckled knowingly.

"H-how'd you know?"

"My boy… You have that love-struck look in your eyes." Rex's face turned red once again, as he turned away, sitting down on Azurda's back.

"What does everybody mean by that?" Rex replied a little annoyed. "I love everyone!"

"You use that term a little lightly, Rex," the old Titan responded. "I think the way that others are implying are a little more intimate."

"Whaddaya mean, old man?"

"Erm…" It was Azurda's turn to get flustered. "I can't really explain it, Rex. But think about it. I'm sure the answer will come to you eventually."

Rex turned and stared into Azurda's eyes. "That's really helpful, I'm sure, but I don't understand your cryptic message, Gramps."

Azurda's shook his head. "You're still young, Rex. Just give it some time." Then, the Titan did a 360 in midair, dropping the young Salvager onto Corrine's roof. Rex hadn't even realized that the two were moving. He slid down a little until his vest caught on to the edge of the roof, jerking him to a halt with his legs dangling below him. With a laugh, Azurda sped off just as Pyra and the others ran outside to see what had landed on the roof.

"H-hey everyone!" He yelled, waving awkwardly.

"Rex?" Corrine called. "What are you doing up there?"

Rex looked longingly at the ground. Shifting his gaze to the group, he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a… umm… long story."

* * *

After telling everyone what happened, he wanted to return to the topic of traveling somewhere. However, most of the others couldn't stop laughing at his tale.

"Gramps just... dropped you on the roof?" Nia asked between bouts of laughter. "I just wish I could've seen you're face!"

"Don't say that, Nia." Pyra said, stifling another laugh. "We don't want to... Heh… Leave him hanging!" They erupted with laughter once more, as Corrine simply bandaged his arm.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Rex complained. He was a little annoyed at being made fun of, but in actuality, he was happy that the others were all laughing together.

"Guys, stop!" Mythra said. "You're making me go weak!" She said between laughs.

Suddenly, though the midday sun was shining brightly, a lightning bolt struck as thunder boomed through the village. The house's door flew open as a cloaked figure stepped through, his silhouette standing tall in the doorway.

"Did someone say, ZEKE?" He yelled, pulling off his cloak in the most exaggerated of ways, as he outstretched his arms in grandiose. Behind him, a small tail flicked as a girl stepped out, her glasses glinting in the light of her hat before shifting a little, allowing her emerald eyes to show.

The room stayed silent as Zeke stood silently, waiting on a response. A giant grin stretched across his face as he stood almost completely still. Nia recovered from her surprise first.

"Hey, Shellhead!" She exclaimed, almost affectionately.

"Hey! He rushed over and shook her hand, and then moved over to Rex and scooped him up in a bear hug. "Oh, it's great to see you, chum! And all you guys, too!" He winked at Nia, whose eyes flashed with anger for a second as Zeke shuddered before letting go of Rex. "It's been too long, chum! I have been slaving away, keeping the royal Kingdom of Tantal under my Eye of Shining Justice! No crime goes unseen, from my eye that's just as keen!" Throughout this entire monologue, Zeke was adding his own motions that almost seemed… rehearsed.

Without missing a beat, Mythra spoke up. "Were you waiting outside the house all day just waiting for us to say something that rhymed with Zeke?"

Zeke froze in his tracks before regaining his composure, somewhat. "N-no! Of course not! My Eye can teleport me to whereve-"

"Yeah, that's basically it." Pandoria interrupted. "We got here last night, actually. He wanted a grand entrance. You know how my Prince is…" She smiled warmly as Zeke turned to stare at her.

"Pandy!" He exclaimed. "How could you give me away like that!" He turned to the group. "That's not what happened. Not at all. I was actually –"

"Calm down, Zeke." Pyra got up and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We've known you for a long time, now. It's alright." She smiled as she gave Pandoria a quick hug. "It's so great to see you all again. But what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, fair Aegis. Pandy and I have come," he paused, raising his hand to the skies. "To take you lovebirds to the new palace at Tantal!"

The group faltered at his statement. Nia and Pyra stepped back, both trying (and failing) to form a complete statement. Corrine giggled and mussed with Rex's hair, who remained mostly unaffected by Zeke. Mythra, whose face was now flushed as well held up a hand and stared at Zeke with malice in her eyes. "I'll burn you," she said, sending both Zeke and Pandoria into a defensive stance.

"There will be no burning of any sort," a familiar, heavily accented voice came from the doorway. "You will all remain calm. Zeke?"

"Y-yes?" He responded, the fear very clear in his eyes.

"Shut up." A slender form walked through the door, her arms folded behind her back. Her hat shaded her eyes, but their gaze could still be felt. Behind her, a shining blue and purple form followed, a thin smile on her face.

"Mòrag! Brighid!" Rex exclaimed, jumping up and rushing to give them a hug. The Ardainian Inquisitor held out her hands, slowing down the salvager, before embracing him quickly, and stepping back. She smiled lightly.

"Hello, Rex. Pyra, Mythra, Nia." She looked around. "Hello to you too, Corrine. And Dromarch."

"What're you doing 'ere, Mòrag?" Nia asked, standing up and shaking her hand. "I thought you'd be supervising the new problems that might've arisen in Mor Ardain."

"Well…" She looked away from the others and blushed a little. "Emperor Niall thought that I had been working extremely hard these past few months. Somehow, I think he got the idea that Brighid and I were an… item… and wanted to give us a special two-week vacation." She looked back at Brighid who smiled.

"It's not uncommon," she said. "Lady Mòrag and I are constantly in each other's presence. It's only natural for some oblivious people to believe that we are a couple." Quickly, her gaze (or whatever could be seen of it) flicked towards Rex before disappearing from view once more.

"Well, aren't you?" Rex asked, unaware of the implications he was instigating. "I mean, you are partners."

Mòrag blushed even more, a rare sight, as Brighid stepped forward. "No, Rex. I meant it in a more romantic sense of the word."

"Hold up…" Rex finally understood what Zeke had mentioned back at the World Tree. "Oh shoot." His eyes widened as he cringed internally at all the dumb things he had said in the past. "Oh, I'm such an idiot!" He said. "Sorry, Mòrag. I didn't mean to… ya know…"

She stood up straight, regaining her composure. "It's all right, Rex. Anyone could've made that mistake."

"Well, well, well!" Zeke said loudly, sauntering over to Mòrag. "You should try being more, as Tora once told Pyra, 'blushy-crushy!' It's really quite cute!" Pandoria's eyes widened as she realized what her Driver said and backed away quickly. The others did the same.

Many emotions flashed across the Inquisitor's face, as she pulled her Whipswords and nearly attacked Zeke before freezing. Her face turned beet red as she looked at Zeke. "Did you just call me… Cute?"

Chuckling nervously, Zeke stood up, his own hand resting on his sword, just in case. "I did. Sorry, Mòrag."

She put her Whipswords away before turning to the group, handing them all envelopes. "These are your tickets to Torigoth from the Indoline travel places. Meet me there tomorrow at 10:00, sharp!" She turned and was about to walk out before looking at Zeke intently, turning red once more, smiling slightly, and slapping him across the face, sending him into a wall on the far side of the room. Folding her arms behind her back, she walked out, Brighid in close pursuit bowing her head in apology as she left.

Zeke got up with Pandoria's help, the others turning to look at him. He smiled woozily. "That woman has one hell of a hand…" He said before collapsing again.

Rex laughed. It seemed almost as if nothing had changed.


	2. Wha-wha-wh-wh-what? It can't be!

**Read the AN at the bottom for more clarity!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Night fell upon the little village of Fonsett, and the group recuperated, relaxing before their slumber.

Zeke was still out cold, but Corrine was more than happy to give him and Pandoria a bed in a guest room. Nia was already asleep, so Dromarch put her on his back and went up the stairs.

"It seems that my lady is asleep, Master Rex," He called. "I bid you goodnight." He pulled his nightcap from his little pouch as he disappeared from view.

Rex, Pyra, and Mythra were all sitting next to each other on the sofa in the new living room.

"What a day…" Mythra yawned, stretching back, inadvertently exposing much more of herself than usual to Rex, causing him to turn away, only to come face to face with his fiery-haired blade. With a small shout of surprise, Rex lost his balance and fell backwards, landing in Mythra's lap.

"R-Rex?" She exclaimed, not moving. "W-what're you doing?"

"Oh, uh… S-sorry, Mythra," he apologized, a bashful smile on his face. He began to get up before the Aegis placed her hand on his chest.

"I-I didn't say you had to get up," she said, turning her head so the others wouldn't see the red glow ebbing into her cheeks. "I was just surprised, that's all." She ran her fingers through his hair absent-mindedly, sneaking glances at him every once in a while.

Rex made a few futile efforts to get up, but he soon gave in. At first, he was feeling embarrassed, but the feeling of her hands in his hair soothed him. ' _This is… comfy…'_ He thought, his head sinking a little more into Mythra's thighs. Pyra looked at the scene and got up quietly, wanting to give the two their space. She had spent most of the journey to the World Tree with him, after all, so this was only fair. She silently walked out of the room.

"So, Mythra," he said, looking up at her. "I was thinking about some things earlier. Ya know, about… us." He clasped his hands together and tried to focus on her. Meanwhile, Mythra's eyes widened as the blush on her face only grew. She looked down.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked warily, still playing with her Driver's hair.

"Well…" He began. "For most of my life I've always told people, friends and family alike, that I love them. And it's true. I think I really care for each and every one of my friends." He turned a little, so that he was looking at Mythra's dress rather than her face. "But today, after the… uh… _incident_ between Mòrag and Zeke… I began to realize that there's a difference in what I'm feeling. Ya know, towards you, Pyra, and… I think even Nia."

Mythra stayed silent. Looking down at the boy, her partner, she couldn't help but see how he had changed since Pyra first met him. He was still painfully dense, at times, but he was picking up on somethings easier now…

"Eh… Mythra?" He asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Yeah? What is it Rex?"

"It's n-nothin'," he replied, turning his head away.

"You can tell me, Rex."

"Well… You were sorta… _staring_ at me, ya know? Pretty intensely, at that." He smiled sheepishly.

Before Mythra could respond, a loud bellow shook the house.

"TURTERS‼‼‼ WHERE ARE YOU, BOY?!"

Mythra jumped in her seat, sending Rex tumbling to the ground as the sound of pans falling echoed from the kitchen.

"What the –" Rex began as a disgruntled Bringer of Chaos tumbled down the staircase landing in a heap at the bottom. A loud hiss reverberated from upstairs, followed by wood splintering and a light thud.

Quickly, Pyra rushed out of the kitchen and kneeled by Rex who was still lying on the ground, confused.

"Rex," she cried. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, Pyra," he replied groggily. "Though I don't think it's me you should be worrying about." He pointed at Zeke.

Pyra gasped as she ran to the Prince. However, before she reached him, he popped back to his feet with impressive speed, before placing his hands on his hips and laughing.

"Ha-HA! Nothing, NOTHING can stop the Bringer of Chaos, wielder of the Eye of Justice, Zeke! Von! Genbu!" He wiped a fake tear from his uncovered eye. "But the theatrics must wait. TURTERS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mythra got up and stormed towards Zeke, who was still distracted by his search. Before she could reach him, though, another loud hiss echoed as a small yellow figure flew through the air and landed on the Drama King. The momentum of the flying object hit Zeke so hard that he flew into the air and rolled twice before landing on his back, winded, with the figure on top of him.

"You! Lousy! ONE! EYED! MONSTER!" Nia yelled as she hit his chest again and again. "Why is it that I'm always bein' disturbed by some idiot," she glared at Rex for a second. "When I'm trying to sleep?!"

Before Zeke could respond, Pandoria jumped down, from the top of the stairs, executing a flawless landing before bowing her head repeatedly.

"Sorrysorrysorry!" She said extending her hand. In it was a small, green thing. "My prince… Turters was on the bed. He rolled off when you jumped up." She looked around sheepishly at the stunned onlookers.

Zeke gulped. "Oh…" In a swift movement, he picked up the livid Gormotti girl and moved her off of him before standing up and slipping into his acting pose. "Well, it seems that the mystery has been solved. Thanks to the help of the Bringer of Chaos and his wonderful blade, the world is peaEEEEEEEEEE‼‼‼"

He didn't finish his sentence because Nia slammed her fist where it would hurt the most for a man like Zeke. His voice got a few octaves higher as he stiffened and fell down, howling in pain.

"Right in the KNOCKERS!" He yelled before passing out again.

Pandoria rushed forwards and picked him up with little effort. "Please excuse my prince, everyone." She draped him over her shoulder before racing to the stairs. "Good night, everyone!"

Rex watched the entire spectacle with glazed eyes. The tiredness had finally overwhelmed him as he mumbled a goodnight to everyone as he lumbered up to his room where he flopped on his bed, and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

The next morning, Rex woke up feeling refreshed. He realized that he hadn't finished his conversation with Mythra, but maybe it was for the better. After brushing his teeth, he went down to see a very lively house. Nia was apologizing to Zeke, who was walking with a limp. Pyra had made enough food for them all to eat, while Mythra was at the far end of the room talking with Pandoria and Dromarch. He also spotted Aunt Corrine helping his blade with the food.

"Good mornin', everyone!" He exclaimed, drawing the attention to him. "Did everyone sleep well?"

All room went silent as everyone stared awkwardly at each other. Finally, Zeke broke the ice.

"Well, chum," he said loudly. "Thanks to my pal Nia, here, I slept like an Ardun. No hard feelings, right?" He patted the cat girl on her back, who smiled warmly at him. "Not at all," she replied.

Rex stared at the pair. "Did I, uh, miss anything?" He asked.

"We just talked it over earlier," Pyra began. "Then those two just forgave each other."

The Salvager smiled. "Alright! You guys followed the Salvager's Code!" He exclaimed.

Nia stared at him blankly. "We did?"

"Yeah! You know, the Sixth rule: _First have a punch-out, then drink to forget. Once you've –_ "

"We get it, Rex," Nia interrupted, as the young Salvager's speech was cut short. "Now, come on. Eat quickly! We've got to meet Mòrag in Indol soon."

"Okay!" Rex quickly pulled up a chair and sat down, digging into his breakfast without any more warning.

* * *

After a quick flight via Azurda, the group reached the Indoline transportation Hub.

"Are you all sure that you don't need me to come along?" He asked. "I could help you."

"It is fine, O Mighty Titan! As long as the Zekenator is here, there is no reason for anyone to fear!" He pulled his sword from his back and held in an action stance.

"Oh, brother," Nia replied, grabbing Zeke's collar and pulling him. "C'mon, Shellhead. Mòrag is waiting." She raised her hand in a sign of farewell. "See ya later, Gramps!"

Rex turned to the Titan as the others were walking away. "Hey Gramps… Thank you."

"For what, Rex?" He asks innocently.

"I understood what you were telling me yesterday. I just… don't know what to do now." He rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Just follow your instincts, Rex. I'm sure they feel the same about you, too, you know." The Titan winked before flapping his wings. "Take care, Rex!" He called as he flew away.

"You too, old man!" He turned and ran to his friends, who had just reached the strict Mor Ardainian woman who was waiting for them, her blade waiting silently by her side. A small smirk was on her face.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, straightening herself. "It's nice to see everybody on time, for once." She looked at Zeke. "Also, Thunderbolt. Sorry about yesterday." She tipped her hat down so no one could see her face. "You caught me off guard."

"It's alright, my fair lady!" Zeke replied with gusto, draping an arm around her shoulder. "I must say, you did the same to me!"

She glared at him menacingly. "Get your hand off of me, Zeke." She said through clenched teeth. The burly man moved away quickly and nodded meekly.

"Anyway, as I was saying," she continued. "We're going to be traveling back to Torigoth. I had received an invitation from a certain Nopon about a special revelation, so Brighid and I thought it might be nice to meet up with him to see what's got him all excited."

Mythra snickered. "Knowing Tora, it's probably just a new maid dress for Poppi." Nia joined in on the laughter, leaning on Rex's shoulder for support.

"You know I did come here to take them to Tantal first…" Zeke said softly, his blade patting him on the back.

"You mentioned something about that, didn't ya, Shellhead?" Nia snarked at the man whose ego was already in shambles.

"Come on!" He cried, all bravado gone from his voice. "Can't you give a guy a break?"

Before anyone could answer the hurt prince, a loud explosion shook the platform they were standing on.

"What the hell was that?" Mòrag yelled over the commotion, drawing her weapons. The others also armed themselves, scanning the area for any threats.

"You should always know your surroundings, people!" A gravelly voice echoed from above them. Instinctively, they dived out of the way as a giant, turquoise ball of fluff fell from above them, along with an absolutely massive Blade. Rex was the first to recover. He turned and looked at the attacker.

"Wha-wha-wh-wh-what? Is that… Chairman Bana?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this seems a little rushed. i'm still trying to figure out how to accurately express each character. Maybe I'll split the chapters into parts so we can have better depth into the characters. Anyways, please review if you'd like, and let me know what i can fix. I'll probably come back and rewrite this, someday!**

 **BTW, idotpart1 brought this up, but** **w** **ell... It was sort of unclear, but you know the place on the Leftherian Archipelago that acted as the road to Indol? I was implying that the transportation station was still under the name of Indol, but functioned as a transit from Leftheria to anywhere else, seeing as the Titans are closer now.**

 **Edit: Man, so many of these.** **Anyways, TemporalKing suggested that I add maybe a few other Blades or people to Rex's growing harem, along with maybe some other tips. I really appreciate this, and I might just do it! Check out his review, it's great! :)**

 **Thank you all so much!**


	3. You Guys Are the Best!

**AN at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you doin' here, Bana?" Nia yelled. "You're supposed to be dead!" She launched a flurry of attacks against the giant Nopon, sending him flying backwards. He stood up and brushed himself off, before smiling evilly.

"Dumb cat!" He exclaimed. "Bana never die! Bana stay alive to get revenge on meddling Leftherian and cohorts!" He drew a Shield Hammer from his back, a Blade materializing by his side. "Bana force himself to be Driver and stole Core Crystal. Bana is real Driver now!"

The giant Nopon rushed forward with surprising speed and jumped in the air. "Hammer Beat!" He yelled, slamming the hammer into the platform, shockwaves slamming his enemies. The group was sent flying in all directions before regaining control. Standing up, Rex rushed forward as Pyra and Mythra lent their power to him simultaneously. Wielding both of the Aegis swords, he jumped. "Double Spinning Edge!" He cried spinning as Fire and Light swirled around him.

Suddenly, Bana threw his hammer in the air as his Blade rushed forward, grabbing it and slamming it down on Rex. With a sickening thud, he was knocked out of the air, his attack diffusing. Before Bana could finish him off, blue flames surrounded the corrupted official. Backing away from the fire wall, he glared at the Flamebringer, who stood on the other side of the barrier menacingly, Brighid standing behind her with her hands outstretched, keeping the wall burning.

Mòrag glared right back at the Nopon. Hatred burned in her eyes with the same intensity as her blades fire. She could not simply stand by as the person who nearly killed Niall was still alive. But her better judgement kept her actions in check, though her eyes still betrayed her.

"Rex!" Nia cried, transforming into her Blade form as Pyra and Mythra both ran towards their Driver. Nia knelt by Rex's side, who was currently unconscious, and concentrated. She created a small, healing barrier over Rex. Turning towards Bana, she drew her Catalyst Scimitar and sliced the air, sending a beam of water towards Brighid's fire wall.

"Bana…" She growled. "You messed with the wrong people." She dashed forward with inhuman speed, running through the gap she made in the barrier Brighid cast, much to her surprise. Bana's Blade tried to attack her, but she sliced through his weapon and hit him to the side. Meanwhile, Zeke brought his sword in front of him and ran at the Blade. "Stratospheric Thunder!" He yelled, striking the Blade, sending it even further away from Bana, shattering the Ether Link. He continued to keep the Blade occupied as Nia approached Bana.

"L-listen, cat," He stuttered backing away. "If you let Bana get away, Bana give you riches. Fame. Anything you want! Just let Ba –"

"Shut it, you," She spat as Bana recoiled, growing silent. "I don't care what you'll give me. You hurt my friends. You hurt _my_ _Rex_. _That_ is inexcusable."

She raised her sword and swung down with all her might as it glowed bright blue. "LAST… HOPE!"

The light extended from her sword to the overgrown Nopon. Suddenly, he staggered, his eyelids drooping. Gasping for breath, he reached out towards the Flesh Eater. Lines of ether linked from him to all of others, any wounds or scratches on them fading away as Bana's life force was drained.

Struggling against Nia's wrath, the Nopon gave in and passed out, unable to suffer any longer.

The commotion around them was still raging as the bystanders were running around, still frightened by the earlier explosion. Taking advantage of this, Nia transformed back into her Driver form as Brighid dropped the barrier.

Rex gasped as his consciousness returned. He picked up his swords and jumped to his feet. "Where are ya, Bana?" He said, bouncing on his toes slightly. "I'm gonna make you… Pay?" He trailed off as he looked forward and saw the large, furry Nopon lying utterly defeated behind a very relieved Nia, who was looking at him. Around him, his friends were putting their weapons away as they relaxed a little.

"Eh… Did I miss something?" Rex asked, returning Mythra's sword to her, and putting Pyra's at his hip.

"You sure did, chum!" Zeke exclaimed. He suddenly appeared behind the Salvager, scaring him and his Blades.

"What the –!" He exclaimed. "Zeke! Don't do that!"

Zeke patted his back a little too forcefully, making the boy stagger forward. "Sorry… I'm just in utter and complete awe!" He pointed at Nia theatrically, Pandoria mimicking his movements. "I knew Nia was strong, but it seems that she, too, has can unlock hidden potential," he winked at her before continuing. "That makes her even stronger! Like that, she might even be able to rival the power of the Zekenator!" He said, looking at her with a theatrical gleam in his eyes.

"Well thank you, Shellhead!" She replied, walking towards them.

"Ah, you shoulda seen it, chum. She was all, 'You hurt _my Rex_. NOW YOU'LL FACE MY FURY!'" He made his voice significantly higher, doing a surprisingly good imitation of Nia, accent and all, and proceeded to slice at nothing with imaginary swords.

Rex simply stared at the boisterous man before realizing what he said. Turning red, he looked over at Nia who had stopped in her tracks, her face buried in her hands. ' _Was she… blushing?'_

"Lady Mòrag… Huh?" Said an Ardainian soldier who had stepped off their boat. "Is that… Bana?"

"Indeed." Mòrag turned to the soldier. "Please take him back where he belongs, Padraig. Breaking out of our prison is no easy feat, but I need you to inform his keepers to have him under surveillance at all times, with no exceptions."

"Y-yes, Lady Mòrag!" He saluted her and rushed over to Bana, and tugged at his large hands, dragging him onto the transport as the others watched in silence. Nia slinked over back to the group, keeping her distance from Rex. Her words from the Sprit Crucible Elpys rang in his mind.

" _I love you, Rex."_ That's what she said. He then inwardly cringed as he remembered his response.

" _I love you… And all you guys!"_ Oh man… He felt like such an idiot. He glanced back at Nia, who was still just as red-faced as he was, but she looked over and grinned sheepishly. He tensed a little. _'Did her smile always look this pretty?'_ He wondered, before shaking himself out of his thoughts. Coming back to reality, he saw another Ardainian soldier beckoning them to board the ship, other officials having already arrived at the scene. He followed behind the others, who were all boarding the ship.

Pyra, Mythra, and Nia were all in front of him, talking with each other. He smiled lazily as he looked at them.

' _What next?"_ He wondered as he boarded behind them.

* * *

 **Okay. That was sort of shorter, but I didn't want to have to take a 4 month break just to write another chapter, so this is the result.**

 **I'm not the best at action scenes, but I'm sorta happy with it, I guess. It's better than some others I've tried XD.**

 **Also, there aren't gonna be anymore updates until next week cause I'm busy, sooooo... yeah.**

 **Please review if you'd like, and thank you all so much!**


	4. Return of the Heropon!

**AN at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The journey to Torigoth was long and rather uneventful. For the most part, Rex and Zeke had to continuously keep a close eye on Mòrag, as she had made quite a few attempts to end the selfish Nopon right there. Once they landed at the Gormotti city, the soldiers hauled him away before Mòrag could exact her revenge.

Seething, she stepped off the ship, the grass around her smoldering as her feet touched the ground.

"Lady Mòrag?" Her fiery-haired Blade came up behind her spoke gently. "He's not here. I would prefer if you would get over that criminal."

"He killed Niall…" She said through gritted teeth. "It doesn't matter that he's alive now, but he had killed His Majesty. I cannot forgive him."

Before Brighid could respond, as certain prince tapped her shoulder, and though her eyes were closed, he could still feel her gaze widen as she shook her head. Ignoring the warning, he walked in front of the Inquisitor and placed his hand on her shoulders as she looked up. He jumped a little as he could literally see flames in woman's eyes. Steeling himself, he stared right back at them.

"Mòrag…" He trailed, his voice void of any boisterousness. "Please, just forget about that Nopon. We all hate him, but we'd rather focus on the fact that Niall still lives. Bana didn't succeed. We did." Averted his gaze as he thought for a second. "Plus, you look much prettier when you're not angry, Mòrag." He lowered his head, bracing himself for what was surely going to be a blow to his face.

However, he was not expecting the stern Ardainian woman to place a small, almost unnoticeable kiss on the top of his head. Looking up, his face in a state of utter surprise, he could see that the woman's eyes were watering slightly as a blush formed on her cheeks, and a small smirk appearing as she saw his reaction.

"T-thank you, Zeke," She said, giving the burly man a quick hug before stepping back and reverting back to her stern, normal self, folding her arms behind her back. "I'm feeling… much better, now. For such a dunce, you sure know how to cheer a person up, huh?" She called back as she led the rest of the group (who were just as shocked as the Zekenator) into the city.

"I… do…" He whispered, staring after the woman, not caring about the insult she had thrown at him. His own Blade leaned closer to him.

"Well, then!" She exclaimed, startling him. "Seems someone has a little crush…" She smiled devilishly. Zeke stood up indignantly, his cheeks tinging red.

"I certainly do not, Pandy!" He exclaimed, his over-the-top accent returning. "I was simply caught off guard by Mor Ardain's finest. Let us be off!" With that, he turned on his heel and marched off to the group leaving Pandoria to have to run and catch up.

The group had separated, with Mòrag and Zeke heading one way, and Nia and the others in the opposite direction.

"We'll meet up at Tora's House in, let's say, four hours?" Mòrag took out a small pocket watch and looked at the time before putting it back into her coat. "So around 6?"

"Sounds good!" Nia responded, before jumping on top of her furry companion, Rex and his Blades in tow. "Don't get into too much trouble with ol' Shellhead, though!" She snickered, her ears twitching as she heard the displeased grunts of her friends.

"So, Nia," Rex began after they had travelled a little bit. "Where're we going?"

"Eh?" Dromarch stopped moving as she jumped down, looking around. Even on the ride to Torigoth, she still couldn't shake the feeling that Rex was less dense than he used to be. Before the flight, when Zeke was retelling everything the Salvager had missed, he had looked at Nia and blushed. It was almost as if he understood what she had really meant. The same thoughts were running through her head now, and she realized that she had led them to the middle of the town.

"I don't know, really," she admitted sheepishly, shaking herself out of her reverie. "I was just sorta letting Dromarch do his thing.

Rex looked around before looking over at a restaurant, one he hadn't seen on their last visit here.

"What about that place?" He said, pointing to it. The bright pinks and blues that coated the walls seemed a bit unorthodox, but the smell emanating from the building erased any doubts in their heads.

Those doubts, though, came back at Mach speed as soon as they entered.

Rex had thought he had already seen the most scantily clad women on his travels, what with the number of Blades he had met and resonated with during his journey. But those seemed tame compared to what he was looking at now.

It was a small restaurant, only 9 or 10 round booths scattered around. A staircase in the far corner led to the second floor, a small sign reading "Bedrooms," hanging above it. The waitresses, though, were wearing nearly nothing. A small brazier, and some very, _very_ tiny underwear was all that covered their modesty, leaving little to the imagination. All of them were flustered, but Rex was the most taken aback. Quickly averting his eyes as his entire face grew to a very dark red, he turned on his heel and was about to walk out before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sir?" A timid voice called. As he turned around, he saw a girl, probably around Mòrag's age was staring at him. Due to his height, he ended up staring directly into her bosom, before looking at her face, using all his willpower to not focus anywhere else. Nia, Mythra, and Pyra all stared at him and the girl in disbelief.

"Sir?" The woman said again, this time with a little more force. "Would you like a seat?" Her voice sounded so scared, so… _naïve_. Rex almost felt sorry for her. Her eyes gazed into his, full of hope.

Before he could comprehend the situation, his own voice surprised him. "Sure!" He covered his mouth with his gloved hands as his companions stared at him, their mouths agape.

A smile grew on the woman's face as she led the group to a booth. "My name's Fensa. Just call me if you need anything!" She poured them some water, left a few menus, and sauntered off to another booth.

"Great job, smart one!" Nia chided as an embarrassed Rex tried to sink into his seat. "Not only do you take us to a... _restaurant_ run by nearly naked girls, but you get us a GODDAMN BOOTH!"

Pyra stared around at the waitresses and turned to her counterpart. "Hey, Mythra?"

"Y-yeah?" She responded, just as flustered as her Driver.

"Why do these girls have bikinis on?" The others simply stared at her, unsure if she was joking or was genuinely asking the question. However, the first person to answer wasn't really a person.

Dromarch jumped down from his seat next to Nia and walked closer to Pyra, prompting her to lean down. As she did, he whispered in her ears. After a brief moment, she shot upright in her seat, her face as red as her head. Dromarch rested on the floor as Nia began to giggle at her friend's reaction. She turned to look at Rex, who was sitting with his head down, staring at the table, his face still in his hands. Slowly, the formation of a plan formed in her head, but somehow, Mythra caught her gaze. A small smirk stretched over her face, and the Flesh-Eater though it might be best to let the Aegis take the reins. Leaning back and looking at Rex, she smiled softly.

"Hey, Rex?" Mythra began, gently shaking the boy's shoulder. He looked up, his face a little less red now, and tilted his head slightly, prompting her to continue. "D-do you like the... _clothes_ these waitresses are wearing?"

The boy sputtered and sat upright, his menu flinging across the room and hitting an unsuspecting patron.

"W-whaat?" Rex exclaims, his arms flailing around him. "I-I don't… I mean I do…" He stumbles over his own words, avoiding the gazes of his friends, even though he can see them blushing just the same. "Er… I don't really know..." He rubs the back of his neck out of habit. "Maybe if you guys were wearing it…" His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. Looking up, he sees Nia stare at him, Mythra's chest, her own chest, and then back at him, a sort-of half angry, half embarrassed look etched on her face. Pyra buried her face in her hands as Mythra raised her arm. "You pervert!" Was the last thing the poor boy heard as his Blade struck him.

* * *

When he next awoke, he was on his back, the worried faces of Pyra and Nia looking down at him. In the corner of his vision, he could also see Zeke, doubled over in… laughter? Along with Mòrag, who was looking down upon him, literally, shaking her head.

"Er…" He began, his throat dry. "What time is it?"

"A quarter till six, Rex," Pyra said softly, as to not startle him. "I was afraid Mythra killed you…"

"Not like I couldn'ta healed him, though…" Nia said, running her hands through the boy's hair.

In a shock of pain, he remembered what had transpired some time before. Raising his hand to his face, he winced as he ran his fingers over the spot where Mythra's hand hit him. He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… Sorry about that, girls." He sat up and rubbed his cheek, trying to soothe the pain. "I wasn't trying to imply anything… I was just trying to get outta the question, ya know?"

"That's not what I heard, chum!" Zeke called out, seemingly out of his laughing fit. "Mythra told me that you took them to a brothel, and then proceeded to ask to see them practically naked!" He stifled another laugh as he saw the boy's expression redden once more. "You could have been a little subtler about it though, my friend. Not every guy has three girls chasing after them, let alone the Aegis'!" He was about to continue before a loud slap reverberated in the air before the man came crashing down clutching his head in pain. Behind him, a seething Mythra had her hand by her side, steam curling off of it, and a scowl on her face. Pandoria kneeled next to her hurt Driver.

"Not to rub it in, my prince, but you _kinda_ deserved that one…" She said as she patted the man's back.

Meanwhile, Mythra stormed past Zeke, and approached Rex. The boy cowered slightly as he closed his eyes, trying to escape her again. To his surprise, he felt something soft land on his cheek and linger there. Opening his eyes, he looked over, only to see the once angry Blade kissing him. She removed her lips and stood up, a sweet smile on her face as she extended her hand to him. He reached out and, with her help, he stood up. However, rather than let go of his hand, Mythra pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly, and after a moment of shock, he returned it, resting her head on her chest. After a few moments, she let go of him and they both looked at each other, eyes glimmering. Finally, she spoke.

"Look, Rex…" She averted her gaze, crossing her arms. "I'm… sorry. I was trying to tease you, and you… surprised me. I never thought _you'd_ be the one to think something like that." She smirked a little, letting the boy know that everything was alright between them as they shared a little moment. That, however, was soon interrupted by yet another explosion.

Quickly, the group drew their weapons as they turned to see smoke billowing from the street behind them. Rushing forward, Mòrag was the first to react. "Azure II: Blaze!" She yelled, swinging her Whipswords in the direction of the noise.

"MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH!" A high, surprised voice came in response. Dromarch fired off a small water ball, clearing off the smoke and revealing a small, fuzzy being lying on the ground in shock, a robotic, humanoid figure standing behind him.

"Tora?" Mòrag exclaimed, sheathing her weapons. The group ran over to their friend, who was knocked out cold.

"Hello, friends!" Poppi said, greeting them with a cute head tilt. "It seems that friends might have surprised Masterpon and Poppi!"

* * *

 **And so, the new heropon makes his debut in the story! It wasn't as memorable as Riki's in the first game, but still!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this!**


	5. An Absolutely Normal and Boring Reunion

**AN at the Bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Tora was… ecstatic to say the least.

Ever since the end of his journeys with Rex and the others, he had gotten right to work on Artificial Blades, specifically in order to help those who couldn't resonate with normal Core Crystals to have a chance at becoming a driver, regardless.

After 2 months without a breakthrough, however, and with his Dadapon and Grampypon living with him, his already scarce resources had been thoroughly eaten away.

Thus, on the side, he had set to work on many things: Clothing, spare parts for any odd-jobs in town, but most importantly, his Grampypon's (though Tora decided to claim the rights for it) second child.

 _Tiger! Tiger!_

Surprisingly, this game which had originally been used as a way to gain the necessary parts for Poppi to grow and become stronger had taken off with the Gormotti youth and adults alike, and had gained a sort of fan base.

People had begun lining up outside his house, trying to get a hi-score, taking the spoils as an extra gift. It had become so popular that Tora had to make a port of the game and begin selling it to the others who wanted to play it outside of its original home.

Because of this development, Tora had become rich. So rich, in fact, that his net worth rivaled that of Emperor Niall.

And he may or may not have inadvertently bought the entire shopping district, renovated his house, and become a mini business mogul in Torigoth.

With the profit he had gained, Tora was able to resume his quest on creating a new Artificial Blade, the prototype for the ones he would have made for others.

Six months after the end of his travels, Tora (along with his Grampypon) had finished a blade, whose name was still under the works. In order to celebrate his triumph, he had called Mórag to try and get the others to come for the unveiling of said Blade.

Tora was not, however, expecting to be whipped by said Inquisitor after accidentally blowing up a water main when going to see if they had arrived.

When he finally came to, he was welcomed with warmth. His vision blurred, he looked down, seeing milky white arms looped around him, the hands and forearms covered with green, black, and scarlet guards and gloves. Realization struck him… - like Mórag's whipswords - as he shifted his gaze up and was met by heaven…

He squealed as he reveled in knowing where and who he was being held by, the squeal shocking said person, evoking yet another squeal as she dropped him, rather painfully, onto the hard wood floor.

"P-Pyra!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head absentmindedly with his paw. "And Rex-Rex too!" He glanced to the side, where Rex was looking on in amusement.

The young Nopon turned around, and noticed that, indeed, all his friends were present in his living room. Zeke and Pandoria were lounging around on a couch, with Pandoria vigorously drawing a portrait of her Driver as he was sitting, absolutely still, in a dynamic, fighting pose that defied all laws of physics.

Mórag looked on – was that bemusement of interest that lingered in her eyes - while Brighid sat calmly next to her, a small smile etched into her features.

Nia was sleeping, resting on her own Blade, just by Rex's feet. Rex himself was sandwiched between the Aegises, one whose face was now as red as her hair, while the other was currently laughing boisterously.

"Y-you" she said between bursts of giggles. "You should've seen your face!" Tears of mirth streamed down her face. "Only you would get scared by _THAT_ little furball!"

Tora's elation quickly turned into indignation as he turned to the blonde-Blade. "Why so surprised, Mythra?" He questioned, puffing out his chest and drawing himself up to his full height (which didn't make much of a difference, given his short stature). "Tora can be plen-ty scary at times! Remember when… When Tora scared away the Reeking Douglas? Tora used nothing but Tora's strength and ferociousness!"

By this time, all the others were paying attention to Tora, given that he was now awake.

"Ermh… Tora…" Pandoria had begun. "That monster ran away because you were screaming at it to not eat you…"

Tora's face flushed. "W-well…" He tried to speak, before yet another person decided to poke into the conversation. "Indeed, Tora!" Zeke began, his loud voice booming. "Even though it was hardly larger than my head!"

"MEHMEHMEH!" Tora exclaimed, covering his face with his paws. "Tora no like creepy-crawlies…"

Pyra knelt next to the little Nopon and patted his head. "That's alright, Tora!" She said softly. "Neither do I!"

Before Tora could respond, Zeke decided to pipe in with yet another statement.

"Yes, similar to how Rex is afraid of women in their underwear! And confessions of love, apparently!"

* * *

On the far side of town, Kiara was ambling along when she heard the pained screams of what seemed to be a man, along with the loud yells of a woman.

"YOU SHOULD REALLY LEARN WHEN TO SPEAK, SHELLHEAD!"

* * *

 **so**

 **life's a bitch. That is all.**

 **I have some of the later chapters planned, but I'm too busy so for the meanwhile I wanted there to at least be a little filler chapter. Thanks for still being here I guess?**


End file.
